elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Divad the Singer
Divad the Singer- książka dotycząca wczesnych lat Divada Pieśniarza (Divad the Singer), autorstwa Destri Melarg. Występuje w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Treść Oryginał= Divad the Singer by Destri Melarg Divad The Singer is in one body, two unique and distinct people. Divad is the most well known of the Redguard heroes. Frandar Hunding's son, probably the most accomplished Ansei who ever lived. Yet early in his life, Divad appeared to thoroughly have rejected The Way of the Sword. Divad was the only son of Frandar Hunding, and was born late in Hunding's life (2396 in the old way of reckoning, probably about 1E 760 by the Tamrielic calendar), when he was away most of the time fighting the last of his duels and engaging in the many battles and insurrections of the period. At eleven, Divad entered the Hall of the Virtues of War and began training, but at 16, he finally let his anger at growing up essentially fatherless get the better of him. Divad broke his swords and left the Hall to become an acrobat in a traveling circus. The life in the circus was unsatisfying to Divad, and after two years, his innate artisan heritage drove him to become a musician and finally a Bard. For two more years he traveled, singing in the cities of the EMPIRE -- gaining no small amount of fame and recognition for his stirring and popular songs and music. Although Divad had publicly forsaken the Way of the sword, it would appear that he CONTINUED to practice the compulsory forms of training he was taught in the Hall. He carried no sword, but in the late evening, bright lights could be often be seen in his tent (my source says nothing more about this, but it may be assumed that the writer was suggesting that Divad was practicing the form of the Way known as Shehai Shen She Ru -- the Way of the Spirit Sword, or simply the Shehai). Divad was very popular with the people of the empire, and his music and concerts were well attended. Still he could not escape his heritage of the sword. When the Last Emperor ascended to power and began to persecute the sword-singers, Divad was among the first to attract his attention. Once the Emperor Hira and his consort decided to go to war with the Singers for control of the empire, he moved swiftly against those Singers who were visibly a part of empire society. Most he had killed, but Divad's music and fame were so wide spread that he sent a team of his personal guards to arrest him. The Emperor's men were either very lucky or very unlucky depending on how you choose to view it. Being no fool, Hira sent 100 of his best guards, for even an unarmed Singer was a very dangerous foe. The luck was that they were able to capture Divad and place him in chains, for they came at him as he sat dining with his elderly mother. The disaster was that as he surrendered, they rashly struck the pleading old woman. Too hard, it would seem, for she fell dead with that single blow. That single thoughtless deed, as is often the case in war, was the one pivotal factor causing their eventual defeat. That act ignited in Divad the spirit of the Way. Up until that careless stroke, Divad was an ordinary artisan, no, an artist, a great artist, but no warrior. The moment of her death, Divad rose from his seat, took his chains between his two hands and began swinging the heavy chain in a deadly arc. He slew four of the guards, gaining enough space to run and dive through the window and into the river He disappeared into the night. From that point, Divad was spotted many times and told of in many more rumors all across the empire -- far more places than a mere mortal man could have ever been. At every point where Hira's men gathered to do mischief, the resistance was attributed to Divad. As Hira moved against the Singers and began forming his army to invade High Desert, it was Divad who carried the news to the Singers. Divad was among those who climbed Hattu to find Hunding in his cave. What is not well known is that Hunding, at first refused to take leadership of the Singers. The first attempt to interrupt him at his death poem cause him to drive the elders from his cave, he even formed the Shehai in his anger. It was Divad who reentered the cave alone to speak with Hunding. To this day, no one knows what was said, what happened in that cave. Scribes of the time REPORTED bright flashes of light and angry voices. Five long hours came and went, then both emerged from the cave, Divad, at Hunding's side. The rest, as they say, is history ... Divad, who had not completed training in the Hall of the Virtues of War, became an adviser to Hunding and spent his time reading the newly COMPLETED BOOK of Circles, but his role in the Hammer and Anvil strategy was as a simple sword-singer and fighter. It was not till the Singers fled their native empire and landed In New Land that his story truly begins. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Divad Pieśniarz autorstwa Destri Melarg Divad Pieśniarz jest w jednym ciele, dwoma unikatowymi i różnymi ludźmi. Divad jest najbardziej znanym z redgardzkich bohaterów. Syn Frandara Hundinga, prawdopodobnie najbardziej spełniony Ansei w historii. Mimo to wcześnie w swym życiu wydawało się, że Divad całkowicie odrzucił Drogę Miecza. Divad był jedynym synem Frandara Hundinga i narodził się późno w jego życiu (2396 w starym sposobie zapisu, prawdopodobnie koło 1E 760 w Tamrielicznym kalendarzu), gdy przez większość czasu był on zajęty walczeniem ostatnich ze swych pojedynków i brał udział w wielu bitwach i powstaniach tego okresu. W wieku jedenastu lat Divad wstąpił do Hali Cnót Wojny i zaczął trening, ale gdy miał 16 w końcu pozwolił wściekłości na brak ojca w jego życiu przejąć nad nim kontrolę, Divad złamał swój miecz i opuścił Halę, by zostać akrobatą w podróżnym cyrku. Życie w cyrku było bardzo niezadowalające dla Divada, a po dwóch latach, jego wrodzone od pokoleń artystyczne usposobienie doprowadziło go do stania się muzykiem, a w końcu bardem. Przez następne dwa lata podróżował, śpiewając w miastach Cesarstwa — zyskując niemałą sławę i uznanie za jego porywające i popularne pieśni oraz muzykę. Choć Divad publicznie porzucił Drogę miecza, wyglądało się, jakby kontynuował praktykować obowiązkowe formy treningu, którego nauczył się w Hali. Nie nosił żadnego miecza, ale późnymi wieczorami jasne światła były często widywane w jego namiocie (moje źródło nie mówi o tym nic, ale można przypuszczać, że pisarz sugerował, iż Divad praktykował formę Drogi znaną jako Shehai Shen She Ru — Drogę Duchowego Miecza, lub po prostu Shehai). Divad był bardzo popularny wśród ludu Cesarstwa, a jego koncerty były gęsto uczęszczane. Przez cały ten czas wciąż nie mógł uciec od dziedzictwa miecza. Gdy Ostatni Cesarz doszedł do władzy i zaczął prześladować Pieśniarzy Miecza, Divad był jednym z pierwszych, którzy przyciągnęli jego uwagę. Raz cesarz Hira i jego małżonka zadecydowali pójść na wojnę z Pieśniarzami po polityczną władzę nad Cesarstwem, działał chyżo przeciw tym Pieśniarzom, którzy zajmowali publiczną strefę społeczeństwa Cesarstwa. Większość zabił, ale muzyka Divada i jego sława były tak powszechne, że wysłał drużynę jego osobistej straży, by go aresztowali. Ludzie Cesarza mieli albo bardzo dużo szczęścia, albo bardzo dużo pecha zależnie od tego, jak kto wybierze to postrzegać. Nie będąc głupcem, Hira wysłał 100 z jego najlepszych strażników, gdyż nawet nieuzbrojony Pieśniarz był bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Szczęście było, że byli w stanie złapać Divada i włożyć go w kajdany, gdyż przyszli po niego, gdy zasiadł do wieczerzy ze swoją podstarzałą matką. Katastrofą dla kompanii było to, że gdy się poddał, oni szybko zdzielili błagającą starą kobietę. Za mocno, jak się okazało, gdyż padła martwa od jednego uderzenia. Ten jeden bezmyślny czyn, jaki zdarza się często w czasie wojny, był jednym kluczowym czynnikiem decydującym o ich ewentualnej klęsce. Ten akt rozpalił w Divadzie ducha Drogi. Aż do tego nieostrożnego uderzenia Divad był przeciętnym rzemieślnikiem, nie, artystą, wielkim artystą, ale nie wojownikiem. W momencie jej śmierci Divad wstał z siedzenia, wziął swe łańcuchy miedzy dwie dłonie i począł wymachiwać ciężkim łańcuchem w śmiercionośnym łuku. Zabił czterech strażników, zyskując wystarczająco miejsca, by rozbiec się i zanurkować przez okno do rzeki. Zniknął w ciemnej nocy. Od tego czasu Divad był zauważany wielokrotnie i opisywany w wielu pogłoskach, w wielu miejscach wszerz Cesarstwa — o wiele za dużo miejsc, niż zaledwie śmiertelny człowiek mógłby odwiedzić. W każdym miejscu, gdzie ludzie Hiry zbierali się, by czynić swą łobuzerię, opór był przypisywany Divadowi. Gdy Hira ruszył przeciw Pieśniarzom i zaczął formować armię, by napaść na Wysoką Pustynię, to był Divad, który zaniósł wieści Pieśniarzom. Divad był pośród tych, którzy wspięli się na Hattu, by odnaleźć Hundinga w jego jaskini. Co nie jest powszechnie znane, to to, że Hunding, na początku odmówił objąć dowództwo nad Pieśniarzami. Pierwsza próba przeszkodzenia mu w wierszu śmierci sprawiła, że wygonił starszyznę ze swej jaskini, nawet uformował Shehai w swym gniewie. To był Divad, który samemu wszedł do jaskini, by rozmawiać z Hundingem. Do dnia dzisiejszego, nikt nie wie, co było powiedziane, co zdarzyło się w jaskini. Pisarze z tych czasów donosili o jasnych mignięciach świateł i wściekłych glosach. Pięć godzin przyszło i minęło, wtedy obaj wyłonili się z jaskini, Divad w ramię z Hundingiem. Reszta, jak to mówią, to już historia… Divad, który nie ukończył swojego treningu w Hali Cnót Wojny, stał się doradcą Hundinga i spędził swój czas, czytając nowo ukończoną Księgę Kręgów, ale jego rola w strategii Młota i Kowadła była jako prostego pieśniarza miecza i wojownika. Nie było to, póki Pieśniarze nie uciekli z ich rdzennego cesarstwa i nie wylądowali na Nowej Ziemi, jak jego historia nie zaczęła się naprawdę. de:Divad der Sänger en:Divad the Singer fr:Divad le Chanteur ru:Дивад Певец Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki